All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Auslly's Stegosaurus
Summary: I am bad at summaries. I wish I was better. but I'm not. Just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gather around children. I have finally been inspired to write a second story. This is for Christmas. I love Christmas even if the Christmas songs can get annoying. Today, I shall write a story with a Christmas song. I don't own the song All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey or it could be the Big Time Rush version if you prefer it which I might. I also don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I am so excited to show Austin the new song. I worked so hard on it. I think it was the best Christmas song I have written in my life. Oh look there's Austin.

"Hey Austin! I finished that new Christmas song," I stated excitedly.

"Yay! I'm so excited to hear it!" he exclaimed. He sat down beside me at the piano.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas Is you  
_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day  
_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby  
_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe  
_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click  
_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_You  
_

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air  
_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door  
_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby  
_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

When I finished the last line, I hadn't realized that I was staring into his eyes, and that he was staring back. For some reason I started to lean in, and so was he. Did he like me? I mean I had a small crush on him before, but had it grown since then? Our lips connected for one small, but sweet kiss. When we pulled away. Ours widened. He must have been confused like me, but scared us most was when the door to the practice room bursted open. We screamed.

* * *

**A/N: That was the first chapter. I also left a cliff hanger. I don't think it was that good, but if you want me to continue, please tell me. Because I want to know if I am a terrible writer or not. This also a short chapter. Till next time... Maybe not. You decide. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the new and improved chapter 1. So I'm sorry if you hate me for not updating chapter 2. But I did add on to this chapter. So read on my little cupcakes. I also don't own Austin and Ally or the song.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I am so excited to show Austin the new song. I worked so hard on it. I think it was the best Christmas song I have written in my life. Oh look there's Austin.

"Hey Austin! I finished that new Christmas song," I stated excitedly.

"Yay! I'm so excited to hear it!" he exclaimed. He sat down beside me at the piano.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas Is you  
_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day  
_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby  
_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe  
_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click  
_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_You  
_

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air  
_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door  
_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby  
_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

When I finished the last line, I hadn't realized that I was staring into his eyes, and that he was staring back. For some reason I started to lean in, and so was he. Did he like me? I mean I had a small crush on him before, but had it grown since then? Our lips connected for one small, but sweet kiss. When we pulled away. Ours widened. He must have been confused like me, but scared us most was when the door to the practice room bursted open. We latched onto each other as we screamed.

Austin's POV

I was on my way up to the practice room at Sonic Boom. I was going to see if Ally got the song done with the song for Christmas. I love Christmas! It's my favorite time of year. Everybody comes together to share happiness. I walked into the practice room just in time to see Ally look up from the piano. Wait a minute. Does Ally always look that nice?

"Hey Austin! I finished that new Christmas song," Ally said excitedly.

"Yay! I am so excited to hear it!" I exclaimed. Knowing Ally it will be the perfect song. I sat down beside her to listen. During the song, I listened to her voice. It was really beautiful, and the way she had sang the song really got to me. I hadn't realized though that I was staring into her eyes. Wait. When did I even start to stare into her eye? Was it during the song? The next thing I knew was that my lips were on hers. When they were there I felt something I hadn't felt before. Something I can't explain. As we pulled away, my eyes widened. So did hers. Did I like her? Did she like me? Did we like each other? Is she just as confused as I am? This is scary, but what scared me most when the door burst opened. I screamed as I latched onto her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you did read it. It will be a while before I update again. It might not be, but that depends if I get time this week. I have finals this week. If you still want me to continue, then I will gladly do it for you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a snow day yesterday, but ended up watching scary movies instead of writing. And I feel I have failed you. But I have done some writing today. I am also feeling upset right now, but I felt you guys deserve to have happiness unlike me. I am also at a birthday party. I wonder if they realize something's really wrong. I don't own anything. So I present you chapter 2.**

**A/N: That previous author's note was from December 21, 2012.**

**A/N: This author's note is from Christmas Eve. I want to wish all of you a Merry Christmas, and if you are Jewish happy Hanukah. So, I hope this could be my Christmas/Hanukah present to all of you guys who read this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"Guess who got a job at Jumping Joes **(1)**," Trish announced as she walked into the practice room. I exhaled.

"Um... What are you guys doing?" Trish asked curiously. Austin and I looked at each other. We immediately jumped apart.

"What are... you... talking about?" I asked trying to act natural. Trish glared.

"You're lying. What were you guys actually doing?" Trish demanded. Oh snap. She's suspicious.

"All right. You caught us," Austin fessed. What was he doing? He's going to tell her what we did.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed.

"Just go with it," He mouthed back.

"We were going to surprise you, but you ruined the surprise. We finished the song early," Austin confessed. I really hope that we can pull this off.

"Then why were you guys holding each other?" Trish asked.

"We were so happy that we got the song done that we had to hug somebody," Austin explained.

"Ally? Is he telling the truth?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Oh no. She's trying to put me under pressure. I crack easily under pressure. Ally you can do this. Focus. Whore face. Go. **(2) **Trish makes me watch to many videos on the internet.

"Yep. He's telling the truth," I said, being completely calm. Wait a minute. I was being completely calm? What kind of sorcery is this? Trish glare went away.

"Okay, okay. I believe you guys. So, can I hear the song?" Trish asked, changing the subject.

"NO!" Austin and I shouted at the same time.

"Okay. What's your guys' deal?" Trish asked, starting to sound irritated. Oh no! We blew it! Don't give up Ally. You can fix it, but how? Think Ally, think! I got it!

"The song is not perfect yet," I responded.

Austin's POV

"The song is not perfect yet," Ally declared.

What is she doing? I thought the song was absolutely awesome! I she doesn't need to change tha- Oh wait. I get it now. She's buying us time.

"Ally's right," I pointed out going along with Ally. Wow. She's smart.

"So can you please let us figure this out?" Ally asked with pleading eyes to Trish. Trish sighed.

"Okay, I let you guys' figure it out. If you need me, I'll be not at work," Trish yelled as she left the room. The door shut behind her.

"Well, that really limits where she will actually be," I joked with a smile. Ally giggled. Then it got really silent. And awkward. It got silent, and awkward. It has got to be because of that kiss. I need to know if was to know if was only in the moment, or if it was real.

"So..." She said awkwardly.

"So..." I said back to her.

* * *

**(1) Jumping Joes was a fun place I used to go to all the time back when I was a little kid.**

**(2) Focus. Whore face. Go was a quote from Jenna Marbles. She is an internet saint. The episode the quote came from was What Girls Do In The Bathroom In The Morning **

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is kind of short. I wanted to at least get something posted for you. I didn't want to feel like a bad person. I already am going through a lot in my life. So I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and if I don't go another chapter before the new year, and a happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been awhile since I have updated. And I'm sorry about that, but I thought you guys had given up on me. So I had given up on the story. That was before I had a good idea. So checked and saw that I did get reviews, and then I felt really bad. I left you guys hanging. So I decided that I should continue this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally because if I did I wouldn't have to be doing my homework. Oh well. At least I passed my finals. :) Now here is chapter 3, and Also Happy New Year, even though it's a little late to be saying that.**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"So..." He said awkwardly back to me. I looked him in the eye.

"D-did that kiss mean anything?" I stuttered.

"Um...I don't know. Maybe it was just in the moment. Or, maybe it was something more. I have an idea that might help us figure this out, but you are going to have to trust me on this," he warned. His face was very serious. It was kind of cute actually.

"Austin. I trust you," I said to him with a small smile. "So what's your idea?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think we should go on a secret date," he proposed. He wants to go on a secret date? Why would he want it to be a secret one? Does he not want to be seen going on a date with me? This is all too much. Wait a minute. He said not to take it the wrong way. Maybe I should ask him why.

"Why does it have to be a secret?" I asked him.

"I want it to be a secret so we don't give anyone the wrong idea if this doesn't work out, and by anyone, I mean the press. They might hurt us, and I don't want to take a chance on losing you," he explained. Aw! That's really sweet. He wants to go on a date with me. Wait a minute. He wants to take me on a date? I have never gone on a date before. I mean I used to always admire Dallas from a far, but that was just a silly crush. This, however, was the really deal. I need to go on this date. This needs to happen. I can feel it.

"Okay. I'll go on the date with you, but promise me one thing," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Anything, Ally," he told me sweetly, "Anything."

"I need you to promise that whatever happens between us, that we will still be friends if this doesn't work out between us," I explained to him.

"I promise, Ally, with all of my heart that if this doesn't work out between us we will still be friends," he promised.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot to me," I said pulling him into a hug, butterflies filling my stomach.

"You're welcome, Ally," Austin said, both of us pulling out of the hug, "Since it was my idea, I'll set up the date, so you don't have to worry about it." Oh goodness! The butterflies in my stomach are worse than they were before. Oh wow, I'm really nervous.

_Where did I put my book? I need to write this down._ I thought to myself as he left the room. _Wait. I forgot to ask him something!_

I ran out of the practice room, down the stairs, and out the door after him. I only realized how fast I was going when I tripped out the door. My eyes shut, preparing myself for impact. I gasped when I felt something catch me.

Austin's POV

As soon as I had left Sonic Boom, I felt something slam into me, but whatever it was I caught it. I looked down to find that it was a person, but not just any person. It was Ally.

"Oh Ally. So clumsy, but don't worry. This big, strong man will keep you safe," I said with a smirk. Suddenly, I picked her up bridal style. She squealed when I started to run into Sonic Boom and around the front counter.

"Austin!" she giggled, "Put me down!"

"I can't, my lady. I must protect you from harm!" I exclaimed sounding like a knight.

"What if I promised to be careful?" She suggested. I stopped running.

"You promise?" I asked her. She smiled her pretty smile at me. She kissed my cheek. Dang, I think I might have a new weakness.

"I promise," she said. I smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll put you down," I said, reluctant to put her down. "So why were you in such a hurry?"

"I need to know when, where, and what I need to wear," she whispered to me.

"Tomorrow night at 7, my house, and dress casual," I whispered back to her.

"What will your parents think?" She whispered again

"They are going to be out of town for the weekend, so they won't know that it's a date," I whispered back again.

"So do what exactly, do we tell people that we are doing tomorrow?" she asked. That's a very good question.

"I guess we just tell them that we are hanging out tomorrow," I told her. "Oh, and stay discrete."

"Psh! What… I'm very discrete," she said trying to act like she discrete all the time.

"Very discrete, Ally," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Austin," she said trying to act like she was mad, but I knew she really wasn't. I looked at the time. I really needed to go.

"I gotta go. See you later, Ally," I said to her.

"Bye, Austin," she said waving. I waved back.

**A/N: That was chapter 3. I really hoped you liked it. I think I might stop writing this story. Unless you really don't want me to stop writing this story, speak now or forever hold your piece because I'm really insecure.**


End file.
